Unspeakable
by Harmony283
Summary: Then, almost as if fate decided to play a hand in this, you look up. Your eyes meet mine.Blue eyes like the ocean with mine own cerulean. Genis X Mithos R&R please!


Haven't uploaded something in this section for a while. And I have to say I feel kinda bad about it--but I _have_ written stuff for this section (for all those who read TU:RooS--no I haven't given up on it--I actually have 6 chapters already written that will be uploaded once I read over them again). But I decided to start off with something…fresh. I guess. I don't do many song fics, because I don't find that many songs that can inspire me enough to put in a chapter. Luckily I found one that I've been listening to lately. So here it is: Enjoy!

Pairing: Genis X Mithos

* * *

_All I wanna say to you  
Oh yeah!_

* * *

My eyes widened slightly as I stared across the field. You were there, looking down at a makeshift grave by a small tree. You with your silver hair, now long enough to wear in a loose ponytail. My breath caught in my lungs. I knew you, of course. And you knew me. 

But would you remember me?

* * *

_I was unfeeling  
when you discovered me  
Give me a reason  
To not deny my needs_

* * *

I stepped forward, trying hard not to step on any branches or fallen leaves. You didn't need to know I was here. Not yet anyway. Then, almost as if _fate_ decided to play a hand in this, you look up. Your eyes meet mine. 

Blue eyes like the ocean with mine own cerulean.

* * *

_I was unwilling  
to give my love away  
But you decided  
To give yours anyway  
Oh I can't express  
The feeling I posses for you baby_

* * *

For a moment you look unsure, as if you shouldn't really even _see_ me. You rub your eyes and your mouth opens just a bit. Your hand, which had been down at your side, immediately placed itself over your heart, where I was sure you kept it. The lone feather I was sure you picked up that day. The day when you truly found out about me…and who I was. 

And yet…you seem almost hesitant. Not that I could blame you. you obviously thought I wasn't really _here_ in existence. How could I be? Really? I 'died' along with my Cruxis Crystal.

…Didn't I?

* * *

_All I wanna say to you is na na na na  
Unspeakable__

* * *

_Words begin to form on my lips. I can feel them, they feel old though. I hadn't spoken in a while—could I even get my mouth to work? The mouth that caused destruction just from simple orders that none ever questioned? Did I even have a right to say what I wanted to say? 

Will you even listen?

* * *

_All I wanna say to you  
Words can't describe it_

* * *

Tears slowly start to build up in your eyes. Even without my amazing angelic senses I can see that. But you quickly try and wipe them away, like you're afraid of showing that kind of weakness. 

Or maybe perhaps it's because you believe you shouldn't cry for someone like me? I would hope not. But time changes people. I knew it did for me. Though you hadn't been alive for four thousand years. But only sixteen can change a person. I could see that just by looking at you. You've changed.

Maybe I have too.

* * *

All I wanna say to you is na na na na  
Unspeakable

* * *

I try to open my mouth, to let the much needed words tumble out at my feet. At _your_ feet. But they don't seem able to come. It seems I have almost lost my ability of speech. But then could words really hold all the meanings of what I felt? What I felt when you found out, how I felt when you said we'd be friends forever. What I felt when I found that friendship wasn't the only thing I wanted from you? 

Could it really accomplish that? Could a few simple words hold all the meanings of all the things I felt now? Now as I stare at you, and you stare at me. Both unmoving as statues. Eyes locked.

Can they really hold _this_? _  
_

_

* * *

_

_All I wanna say to you  
Words can't define  
Unspeakable  
_  
_Mmmh, oh yeah_

_

* * *

_Your hand tightens briefly around the feather underneath your shirt. Your shirt made of some fine woven cotton. It looks soft. Just like your hair. But your features are cold, rigid, tense, confused. 

And your eyes. Your eyes are curious, wondering, sad, deep, happy, gentle…soft…

Your skin. Soft to the touch—when I ever had the option to touch you—silvery in the moonlight, pale as the snow, cold, warm…I couldn't deny of the times I had wondered what it would feel like to touch your skin, soft smooth, supple, with my bare hands. To have you beneath me. To watch you tremble in fear, pain, or pleasure any would have sufficed.

Can words really hold this feeling?

* * *

_Never thought I needed  
someone to call my own  
But now that you've got me  
Don't ever let me go_

* * *

(Genis' POV) 

I never really thought I _could_ feel this way about a person. Not until I met you anyway. All I needed was Raine and my friends. That journey changed a lot for me. Can't say my love for humans have gone up much. And now Lloyd's off doing who knows what. It was only a year ago that he tried to beat an uprising army.

Didn't help that some of those guys were still kickin'.

But that was besides the point. I didn't…really _know_ what it felt like. What it felt like to _need_ someone. Not until I met you.

You. Mithos Yggdrasill.

_

* * *

_

_You leave me unwanting  
Your silence every need  
Nothing is missing  
No love is so complete  
_

* * *

It'd be safe to say that I _did_ hope, when I first met you, that you would become my closest friend. And you actually did. But now I'm here, standing at your grave. Funny how it seems everyone you think you can trust turns out to be the enemy. 

And how some people are too naïve to notice it.

* * *

_Oh I can't express  
The feeling I posses for you baby_

_

* * *

_

Not that I can actually say that I _didn't_ know who you were. But feelings had a way of doing that to a person. Making them believe _they_ were in fact the suspicious one. But who wouldn't be suspicious? Especially with someone like you?

That's why I wish I was more like Lloyd. The idiot. The naïve idealist idiot. Always believing in fixing things—even though now he used his blades more than his words. Didn't lessen or strengthen the effect though.

Effect not a change. But Fear yeah. Lots of fear.

The idiot.

* * *

_All I wanna say to you is na na na na  
Unspeakable  
All I wanna say to you  
Words can't describe it_

* * *

And now you're here. But you can't _be_ here. You're dead. I _know_ you're dead. I _begged_ for Lloyd to kill you. I _saw_ your Cruxis Crystal shatter. Yeah it fused with Lloyd and gave him those wings. But he said there wasn't any difference. No sign of you returning. 

Did you do something to Lloyd? Was he hurt somewhere? Or…no…you look different.

I feel tears in my eyes.

* * *

_All I wanna say to you is na na na na  
Unspeakable  
All I wanna say to you  
Words can't define  
Unspeakable  
__

* * *

_

I feel it like a tug at my heart. I want to say something. _Anything_. You have to be real. You look too real, too real to just be my mind playing tricks on me. But you were _dead_.

And I knew that. But the tears were coming and I couldn't stop them. Even trying to wipe them away seemed useless in front of you.

* * *

_Never had this feeling  
That brings me to my knees  
You helped me to recover  
What's been eluding me_

* * *

You're moving forward now. Eerily slowly, as if you're planning each step. As if you aren't even sure yourself that you should be alive. That you should even _be_ in such a holy place as this. 

But most of all you look sad. Sad but happy at the same time.

And then you smile

* * *

_  
You're a sensation  
That makes my love run free  
And now I'm speechless  
It's all so clear to me _

* * *

Your eyes bore into mine. Blue against Cerulean, pulling me in violently. I can't even _move_. Not that, now that I think about it, my body wants to move. I don't want to know that you aren't real anymore. It doesn't matter. Even if you're just an illusion, a ghost, a figment of my little-used imagination, you were still _here_. 

You were still in front of me.

I open my mouth again--knowing full well what I wanted to say. But nothing came out.

Nothing at all.

* * *

_All I wanna say to you is na na na na  
Unspeakable_

* * *

Your eyes grow soft as you stop in front of me. You reach your hand out, softly, tentively, gently, and touch my cheek with just your fingertips. It's gentle. So gentle. I feel the tears I tried to stop begin to fall. 

My heart…my heart _hurts_.

* * *

_All I wanna say to you  
Words can't describe it  
All I wanna say to you is na na na na  
Unspeakable  
All I wanna say to you  
Words can't define it_

* * *

(Mithos' POV)

I'm here now, standing in front of you. And oddly enough, I still have no words. No words to comfort you as I watch the tears fall down your pale cheeks. You look so sad. So scared, so unsure, your eyes were a mix of emotions and your face another.

That's what I liked about you. You can describe outward appearances well enough, but to describe ones personality. Yours would be the hardest to define. The hardest to pinpoint. The hardest to be sure of.

But I liked that.

* * *

_All I wanna say to you is na na na na  
Unspeakable (you leave me unspeakable)  
All I wanna say to you  
Words can't describe it_

* * *

I cup your face in my hands, it feels warm against my too-cold skin. You try now, though, to keep a handle on your emotions. You hiccup softly and wipe your eyes again. This time you manage to keep the tears at bay long enough to meet my eyes. You look surprised now. And happy. 

So happy…happy that I'm here? Yes, that had to be it.

* * *

All I wanna say to you is na na na na  
Unspeakable

* * *

Slowly, methodically, gently, softly, lovingly I move my fingers gently across your lips. Lips open to say something, but never finding quite what to say. Just like me. I still can't find the words. The words to define this emotion. 

Joy? Yes I'm happy.

Pain? Yes it hurts. It hurts you as well--I can see it in your eyes.

Sadness? Yes, I'm sad. I don't even know how I came to be here. Here of all places with one I…

The person I…

Oh. Was that it? Was that the word to describe this?

Yes that's it. That's the perfect word.

Unspeakable.

* * *

_All I wanna say to you  
Words can't define it (unspeakable)_

* * *

Song: Unspeakable 

By: Ace of Base

Reviews are always welcome!

-Harmony283


End file.
